


he’s brew-tiful

by orphan_account



Series: —oh wow, he’s cute [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author loves puns, Barista Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, because of the title, if that wasn’t obvious, lance’s all like, oh he’s hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance was just trying to be a good friend, by attempting to get the number of the cafe barista. Only to stop dead in his tracks when he sees how cute the barista really is.“Sorry for not noticing, Mr...” Lance’s words trailed off into the unknown, as his brain had suddenly decided to abandon all the ideas he had planned out in a short amount of time.Lance’s mouth hung open the moment his eyes had latched onto the very handsome-but-also-really-beautiful figure of the barista. As his eyes continued to travel downwards, the barista’s body dipped down into a very alluring shape, one that the Cuban boy couldn’t deny was undoubtedly hot.





	he’s brew-tiful

**Author's Note:**

> It’s literally three in the morning and yet, I find myself writing this one shot because the idea just came and I was all like:
> 
> Yeah, I wanna do this!
> 
> But in all honesty, I don’t regret it. The pride in my chest is something I’ll never be ashamed of. My sleeping schedule on the other hand...
> 
> But I just hope you’ll enjoy this one-shot, which is the beginning to another one-shot and another one-shot and another one-shot
> 
> And I’ll just leave it to you...

Lance believed he was a good guy.

 

Not in a ‘teacher’s pet’ kind-of-way, but just in general.

 

After all, there was that one time where he had gotten an extraordinary amount of scratches on his face, because he had tried to get an old lady’s cat out of a tree. And Lance loved his face, always getting his beauty sleep and using his face masks to perfection! So that spoke volumes, in Lance’s opinion. Not to mention when Lance had helped that one blind guy too, and that other time when he helped a lost kid find their parents.

 

So, yeah, he considered himself to be a pretty good guy.

 

And by being a pretty good guy, that led to him being a really good friend, because what kind of guy would he be if his friends weren’t able to depend on him?

 

Not a good one, that’s for sure.

 

Though, Lance really found himself lost at what to do in this current situation. Of course, he didn’t express his confusion because that’d be a huge blow to his ‘suave and cool’ act, and Lance didn’t want that obviously. But he really was stuck, standing in a floral-scented cafe with his back stuck to the wall. He stood in a lone hallway that led to the cafe’s bathrooms, still trying to wrap his head around what to do while no one was watching him.

 

Basically, he’s supposed to get the number of the cafe barista for his friend, who thought the person working at the counter was cute. Now, just to be clear, Lance wasn’t uncomfortable with the fact his friend was pinning for a guy. He was bisexual himself! So, no. Lance is _not_ homophobic, thank you very much.

 

But he was just puzzled on what to do in _this_ type of situation.

 

Continuing on, with him being the coolest and most greatest friend ever, Lance had suggested that he could help his friend in getting the barista’s number. It was a joke in Lance’s mind, but that didn’t seem to click in his friend’s. So, they actually believed his words and thanked him for the help. And being the most wonderful guy ever, Lance couldn’t just outright tell his buddy that he was joking and not actually planning on helping him. Because he’d be a huge jerk if he did, and Lance definitely was not a jerk.

 

So, that’s how Lance found himself where he is now.

 

In the very lonely and bare hallway, attempting to think of what to do next.

 

His buddies were sitting at a table, while Lance stood here with a very jumbled-up mindset. Well, if Lance really thought about it, there really isn't anything wrong with just asking the barista for their number and then simply leaving, whether he got the worker’s number or not. If he didn’t, then he could just return to the table and tell his friend that the barista said no.

 

 _But,_ the actual problem is...

 

If the barista did say yes, then Lance would be dropped into a very awkward situation. Because he would have to explain to the other, that he was getting their number not for himself but for his friend. And that literally just spells out ‘confusion and awkwardness’.

 

Something Lance would very much like to avoid.

 

But in all honesty, it’ll probably end up horribly and awkward no matter what Lance decided to do. So, the Cuban boy finally makes his decision with a firm nod of the head, attempting to keep composure despite his frazzled brain. After all, Lance still needed to keep up his charming self for all to see. It was something he took pride in. Taking in a deep breath, Lance finally stepped out of the barren hallway and began walking over to the main counter in the cafe.

 

Y’know, that generic counter where the worker stands behind with the cash register and all?

 

Ahem, moving on. Lance continued on his totally composed walk over to counter, shoulders relaxed with no fidgety bone in his body. He was ready. He knew what to say and do, and knew how to react depending on the barista’s responds. Straight and simple.

 

He was _so_ prepared...

 

—Only to find no one standing behind the cash register. _Seriously?_ Seeing this, Lance’s expression transfigured into one of pure astonishment, despite the small dash of relief that ghosted upon his chest. He wasn’t scared, just... _okay_ with the fact that the barista wasn’t here at the current moment.

 

But now that he knows this, he’s kind of annoyed. They could’ve been here just so Lance could get this over and done with, but Lance was a patient guy. Totally patient. So, he would wait for the barista to arrive and then talk to them, being the gentlemen type of guy he is.

 

* * *

 

 _O-kay,_ now this was just downright ridiculous.

 

Lance was unsure whether or not fate just wanted to tease him right now, but he really was getting a bit annoyed. Ten minutes have already passed by and nothing! No one’s come to the counter yet. No one, full stop! His friends are probably wondering where he is now after all this wasted time, and Lance hated that his perfect afternoon was now being ruined by someone who he hasn’t even met yet!

 

His elbow was perched up on the space next to the cash register on the counter, cheek resting in his palm as he stared off into oblivion. Yeah, this was really annoying. As his first and very surely his last attempt, Lance calls out loudly towards the staff section of the cafe. “Hello? I’ve been waiting here for ten minutes! Could somebody come?!” Lance called out, his voice tinged with a small hint— _totally not a large hint_ —of annoyance.

 

Silence was Lance’s response at first, which only hardened the grating on Lance’s mood. He let out an angered scoff. Closing his eyes with a very frustrated pout, Lance tried to calm himself from the frustration of having no one here. It probably would only give himself more trouble if he continued to act like a spoiled kid.

 

He was mature, calm _and_ cool.

 

As Lance continued to drown himself in self-assured compliments, he didn’t seem to hear the pounding of footsteps, that grew louder and louder each second.

 

But what actually caught his attention was the voice that called out to him.

 

“Well, if you were actually smart, you could’ve rang the bell ten minutes ago.” The voice snapped back to Lance’s earlier claim, undeniably aggravated due to his words. The barista’s voice had a nice tone to it, a short moment of smooth raspiness in their words. Lance couldn’t really describe it well, other than heaven with a touch of sexiness. But the Cuban boy wasn’t really focused on how nice the other’s voice sounded, especially when the owner of the voice clearly had an attitude. One that Lance was _not_ willing to put up with.

 

“Well, I don’t see a bell anywhere!” Lance stated, eyes still closed as he showed off his very obvious pout. He could hear the barista letting out a short growl at this before the inhaling a short breath.

 

“It’s literally, right there.” They stated, and Lance opened his eyes to see where this ‘bell’ was. The figure of the barista was slightly blurry, due to Lance having kept his eyes for a while but he did see the outline of their hand. And so, his gaze followed where the hand was pointing to which was— _inevitably—_ where a call bell was sitting. But in all honesty, how could anyone expect Lance to see it when it was resting upon the glass that was shielding the food the cafe was serving.

 

“Sor-ry for not noticing, Mr...” Lance’s words trailed off into the unknown, for his brain had suddenly decided to abandon all ideas he’d planned out in a short amount of time.

 

Lance’s mouth hung open the moment his eyes had latched onto the _very-handsome-but-also-really-beautiful_ figure of the barista. His chest wasn’t too broad but if Lance had to be honest, his arms spoke volumes of strength as they held much muscle that Lance wouldn’t mind admiring for the next ten minutes and so on. His eyes held a very strong fire and had a beautiful light in them, which had Lance gulping down when his own eyes had seen this. As his eyes continued to travel downwards, the barista’s body dipped down into a very alluring shape, one that the Cuban boy couldn’t deny was undoubtedly hot.

 

And that hotness was literally burning down Lance’s brain cells.

 

“—finally done complaining?” Lance’s mouth was still hanging open, and it was probably a really funny sight to look at but Lance couldn’t really control himself at the current moment. His brain was completely and utterly dead while his body was not responding. At. All.Lance spluttered shamelessly. Probably because his mind could only conjure one thought at the sight of the barista before him.

 

_—oh wow, he’s cute._

**Author's Note:**

> Cafe aus always make my heart feel nice, and puns just add to the pleasure of it all~ (´∀｀•)


End file.
